


Lady of the Castle

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a butt, F/M, Fluff, I don't know, Rhea tries baking, Sam sides with Rhea, hellhound puppies, intro chapter, maybe two, probably one more chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Crowley brings Rhea a "puppy" sparking an argument with Dean and a choice for Rhea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a "short" one for today
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)

* * *

Rhea muttered a string curses under her breath as the biscuit batter from the bowl sloshed onto her favorite tank top. She wet down a cloth and tried to clean the stain before it could set, but it wasn't her lucky day. "Such harsh language for a such a beautiful mouth." Crowley ran his hand along the back of her thigh and trailed it up the curve of her ass, tightening his hold as he did, and finally brought both hands to rest on her hips. He kissed her neck and she placed an encouraging hand on the back of his head, prompting him to stake his claim with a small, dark circle. Dean walked in and scoffed, "bad enough you two are dating, now I have to watch him go for your throat like a damn vampire." 

 

"Don't be jealous of me Dean, Sammy told me all about you and Crowley's, what did he call it? Your 'summer of love' I think were his words." She felt Crowley smirk against her skin, and turned to face him. He instantly noticed the stain in the center of her shirt. 

 

"Lose a battle with the batter, Darling?" 

 

"Yes, I did." She pouted, "That's why I was swearin' up a storm when you got here. This was my favorite shirt." Crowley snapped his fingers and the stain was gone, she smiled tenderly. "Crowley, Honey, you didn't have to do that. I was gonna go wash it once I got the biscuits in the oven." 

 

"The stain would be too set in if you waited that long, Love. Silk doesn't take well to stains."  

 

"What're you, Mrs. Cunningham?" Dean teased around a mouth full of pie. Crowley glared daggers at him. 

 

"I was a tailor my entire human life you bloody moron." He hissed. 

 

Rhea turned Crowley's attention back to her, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Suga’, I really do appreciate you fixin' my shirt, I hope you didn't think I was being ungrateful." 

 

"Of course not, Pet." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of black framed glasses. "Put these on for me?" He asked, smiling like he had a trick up his sleeve. She knew there was no 'like' about it, it was Crowley, of course he had a trick up his sleeve. She slipped the glasses on her face and playfully modeled them for both men. 

 

"How do I look?" 

 

"Like the most alluring little secretary I've ever laid eyes on." He smirked suggestively, "but they're for another reason... I brought you a surprise." He snapped his fingers and a small black puppy was suddenly at his feet, it panted and ran about in a circle, nipping at its tail. "I haven't trained him yet, but he's all yours." 

 

"He who? Crowley so help me if you gave her a friggin' hellhound." Dean backed away towards the door a bit and then he heard the yipping from the puppy as it attempted a bark, "It's a baby hellhound?" 

 

"He'll grow up, I'll train him to protect Rhea for when you drag her on hunts with you. I figured if I can't keep you Neanderthals from taking her with you, then a hellhound could at least keep her safer when she does go." He picked up the pup, placing it in Rhea's arms and it licked her face, its tail beating against her. 

 

"Oh aren't you just the sweetest little darlin', does he have a name?" Rhea scratched just under his chin, managing to find the sweet spot that made him melt in her arms. 

 

"I thought I might leave that up to you." 

 

She gasped a little in excitement, "I haven't ever had a dog before... I don't know what to name him." 

 

"you could name him 'that thing ain't living in the bunker', it'd fit him pretty well." 

 

"Dean, he's a harmless little puppy. What could he do like this?" Rhea pleaded, hoping that Dean would come around. They heard the garage door shut and shortly after, Sam walked in with a bag of groceries, looking nervous having walked into the middle of a clearly upset witch and a pissed off brother. 

 

"What did I miss?" 

 

"Crowley brought me this cute harmless little ol' puppy and Dean says he can't stay." 

 

"I don't see a-- hang on a second, did Crowley get you a puppy or a hellhound." 

 

"A puppy hmmmhmmm." She mumbled. 

 

"A what?" Sam pressed. 

 

"A puppy hellhound." She pouted, "Please Sammy, honey, he can keep us safe and go on hunts with us. 

 

"I--uh-- I'm sorry Rhea, I'm kinda siding with Dean on this one. Hellhounds are dangerous, we shouldn't really keep one where we sleep." 

 

"Well Darling, if Moose and Squirrel won't let the two of you stay here, I suppose you'll just have to come stay with me. In my manor... What do you say, Love?" She could tell he was as nervous as a teenage boy on his first date, but he was maintaining his exterior as show for the boys. Her lavender eyes glittered, 

 

"You really want me to come live with you?" 

 

"of course, Darling, but only If you want. You'll have access to every room, everything will be as much yours as it is mine. And you get to keep the pup." 

 

"Oh, Crowley." She set the dog on the floor and quickly closed the few feet between her and Crowley, throwing her arms around him. 

 

"so you're moving out just like that. For a friggin dog?" Dean was hurt, and he was showing it just like he always had by becoming angry or offended. 

 

"Oh no, Dean. Honey, please don't make it sound like I'm turning my back on you boys. I love you two with all my heart, but I also love Crowley... What about if we ever get married? Am I supposed to live here with you while my husband's in another house?" 

 

"I don't see anything wrong with that plan." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's hard headedness, and decided to step in. 

 

"Dean, she has a point. She can't live here forever." He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "she'll come visit, right?" 

 

"Of course, Suga’. It'll be just like it is now, 'cept I just won't be sleeping here, which I don't really do now to be honest." 

 

"Do whatever you want, Rhea." Dean walked out of the room and her shoulders sunk. 

 

"I don't think he's ever called me Rhea." She whispered, brokenhearted.

 

“Darling,” Crowley placed a hand at the small of her back. “Perhaps you should spend the night at my manor… Give squirrel some time to himself.” She nodded, telling Sam goodbye and telling him how to cook the biscuits for their dinner. Sam held her tightly and apologized for Dean. She cupped his cheek and gave a small smile.

 

“You don’t need to apologize, Honey. I know you’ brother’s just hurt, I love ya Sweetheart.”

 

“Love you too, Rhea.”

 

She picked up the puppy and pressed herself against Crowley’s side, vanishing from the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea makes her decision between the boys and Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I am so sorry this took me so long, writer's block is a bitch lol. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

 

Later that night, Rhea sat on Crowley’s bed, cradling the puppy in her arms. “I’m sorry Dean was so mean to you. Such a sweet, tiny little thing. I know you’re gonna grow up and be the biggest baddest little hellhound anyone ever did see. Yes you are.” She cooed.

 

“Not if you keep coddling him like that.” Crowley shook his head as he came in from the ensuite bathroom and sat beside Rhea. “You know Darling, in all the mess with squirrel, you never did give him a proper name.”

 

“I guess I didn’t.” She planted the puppy’s feet on her thighs and held up with her hands under his front legs to look her in the eyes. “What should I call you, Suga’ plum?”

 

“Not that.”

 

“Oh hush.” She giggled, making Crowley smile. “Hmm. Do you have any preferences for namin’ him?”

 

“He’s all yours, Pet. Just nothing too cute.”

 

“You look like you might grow up to be a big boy. Just look at those little bear paws.” She nuzzled her nose against the puppy’s and he wagged. “How does the name Kaiju sound?” Her eyes met Crowley’s seeking permission.

 

“Strong Beast… It’s perfect, Darling.”

 

“Kaiju it is then.” She set the hellhound pup on the covers of the bed, letting him stumble around on her side of the bed.

 

…

 

Crowley was finishing his last contract before joining Rhea in bed, and when he set it aside, the puppy came clicking down the hall and into his office. “Where’s Mama?” He clapped his hands for Kaiju to come and scooped him into his arms. Crowley carried him to their bedroom, and all the while Kaiju kept trying to lick Crowley’s face much to his disliking. He rounded the corner and saw Rhea looking through the window, “Lose something, Pet?” She spun to look at him and shrunk when she saw Kaiju.

 

“I’m sorry, Honey, he must’ve snuck out while I was... Anyway.”

 

“Still worrying over Squirrel?”

 

“Not worryin’ exactly just… Worryin’.” She sighed, taking the pup from Crowley.

 

“Why don’t you sleep on it tonight, make your decision in the morning. Hmm?” He brushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear. When he finished speaking, he snapped his fingers, making a set of blue silk pajamas appear on the couch.

 

“Sounds fair, I suppose.” She set Kaiju on the floor and grabbed the pajamas, strolling into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She emerged in her nightwear and climbed in bed beside Crowley. He pulled her close, spooning her. The puppy jumped up to lean against the bed, placing his paws near the top edge of the mattress and looked at Rhea.

 

“Lie down.” Crowley ordered, and Rhea turned to face him, drawing little patterns on his chest.

 

“Crowley, Honey, don’t you think he could sleep in bed with us, just one little tiny night?”

 

“I don’t want hellhounds in my bed, Darling.”

 

“But he’s so tiny, and I’ve seen Juliet in your bed. Your bed in Hell at least. Please, Suga’, just one night.” She nosed his neck, leaving small open mouthed kisses along his jaw, “Pretty, pretty, please, Suga’. I’ll make it worth somethin’ for ya.”

 

“Will you be a good girl for Daddy if I let you have this, Pet?” He reached down grabbing a handful of her ass.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Crowley sighed, “Fine, let the mutt in the bed.” Rhea stole a kiss and scooped the puppy in her arms, letting him curl up to her chest and rubbing his ears until he fell asleep. She drifted to sleep soon after the pup, and Crowley lay beside her admiring her soft features. He whispered to her, despite knowing she wouldn’t hear, “How I got lucky enough to find you, Darling, I’ll never know.” He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot beneath her ear, and let the kiss linger for a moment.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next morning Rhea awoke and Crowley was already gone, but Kaiju was still snuggled to her chest. She sat up and saw a breakfast cart with a full tray by her nightstand. Setting Kaiju down from the bed, she pulled the cart closer and saw a tray of Cretan specialties. Kalitsounia, apaki, graviera with honey, fried eggs with staka, and a medium cup of herbal tea with a note leaning against it. She laughed upon seeing the amount of food and took the note, turning it to read the back:

 

**Good morning, my darling. Sorry to leave before you woke up, but Hell needed a firm hand. Be back soon, enjoy breakfast.**

**~Crowley**

 

She enjoyed the breakfast he had left for her, wondering how he knew her favorites and quickly coming to the conclusion of Andrew. She wandered the endless halls with Kaiju at her feet, looking in all the rooms and exploring what she assumed would be her house if she decided to move in with Crowley. She found his office and sat in the chair running her hands over the dark, polished wood. “Enjoying _your_ desk, Pet.” She gasped and shot up from the chair.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be home so soon. I’m sorry I was snoopin’, I just wanted to look around.”

 

“Rhea, my darling, I told you that everything would be as much yours as mine. If I’m allowed to sit in the chair, you are as well.” He stroked her face and she leaned into his touch. “Did you have any time to think, Darling?”

 

“A little, I just woke up not too long ago but I thought about through breakfast, which very delicious by the way... I really love you Crowley, and I love livin’ at the bunker, but... I’d rather be here with you, if your offer still stands.” She wrung her hands nervously and rested them on Crowley’s chest, toying with the buttons of his jacket.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead, holding her tightly. “I was worried you’d stay at the bunker.”

 

“Crowley, I adore you and I’m happy to be movin’ forward with ya.”

 

“I love you too, Pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foods Crowley leaves for Rhea are known breakfast items from Crete, which is where her mother was from, you'll get that backstory soon :) 
> 
> Kalitsounia is a sweet cheese pastry, apaki is smoked pork, graviera is a goat cheese, and staka is goat milk cream that is cooked over a low flame with wheat flour or starch
> 
> Source: http://www.visitgreece.gr/en/gastronomy/greek_breakfast


End file.
